The Paladin, The Pouch and the Elf
by Tom Jones
Summary: A further adventure of the Black Paladin. How Thorson met Elorandil and we discover a bit of his background, why he came to be called The God Killer and how he has managed to live for 800 years. All secondary locations and character names are property of the original author. Edited for style content and continuity


The Paladin, The Pouch And The Elf

Mellicent busily trotted among the planters in her herbarium. With Goddess Nemesis' permission she had begun to cultivate various forest herbs for her salves and potions. Whenever she went outside the Nemesis Familia's home she was always accompanied by Abby. The girl was only fifteen but had proved quite adept at recognizing useful plants. Mellicent had high hopes for her as an herbalist. They were always escorted by Hrothgar and Rolf, or Jonrunder and a pair of caphracts. Everyone in the Famila were hells bent on making good on the Paladin's promise to protect their newest sisters. The Goddess approved.

Abby was weeding one of the flower beds when a high, clear voice sang out from the door. "Aaabi...gail! Tired of getting your hands dirty? Want to get all sweaty and grungy?" The voice laughed as Elorandil waltzed in the door. "Come Sister! Enough work, it's play time!"

Abby looked up with a gamin grin. "Coming Big Sis!" she replied with laughter in her voice. Then belatedly remembering her manners she turned to Mellicent. "With your permission My Lady?" The renart gave a silent laugh and waved her hand in the direction of the door. While Mellicent had been working on the girl's herbalist training, Elorandil had taken it upon herself to teach the child the rudiments of self defense. Due to Abby's small stature she was teaching her the use of dagger and short sword. Abigail had once tried to hoist one of the caphract great swords and fallen flat on her rear end. "I'll change and meet you in the salle after I wash my hands!" the girl warbled as she ran out of the herbarium.

Mellicent turned to the elf. "Elorandil... Elli... still no word from My Lord?" Her eyes were sad. As much as she loved her new Familia, she missed the old man who had both set her heart free and placed himself between her and all the world's dangers. Although she knew it was his duty she worried every time he left. Her heart skipped a beat every time he walked safely in the door. She had finally admitted to herself she loved him. Mellicent suspected Goddess Nemesis had known it from the beginning.

The elf shook her head. "No My Lady, I'm sorry. Still nothing from the Boss." The renart's fox ears drooped. Her tails were limp. Elorandil looked at her with compassion in her eyes. The elf perched on the edge of a planter. "My Lady... Sister... let me tell you a story. You will see you don't have to worry yourself so much about that hard, tough old man. It was twelve years ago in Orario..."

Rufus the cut-purse was sitting in the tap room of the Red Scorpion Tavern on a back street of Orario, along with his apprentice. She was a sixteen year old elven girl, with blonde hair and startlingly brown eyes. They were watching an old man seated against the back wall He was dressed in black armor, a black travelers cloak and hat. A silver wooden cane leaned against the wall. His gray hair was tied back in a warrior braid and a pair of mustaches drooped below his chin. "That's him." Rufus muttered out of the side of his mouth. The girl nodded slightly. "See his traveling bag?" Another minuscule nod. "That's where he carries the Goddess' pouch. Your job is to get that pouch. Do that and the Goddess will consider you for Familia membership."

A fight suddenly erupted at a neighboring table. Three demihumans jumped to their feet scattering cards everywhere as they hurled imprecations and accusations of cheating at each other. The table went over as fists, bottles and mugs flew. The other denizens of the tap room cheered and the fight became general. Rufus nodded at the door. "Let's get out of this. We don't want to attract any attention." The elf nodded and they slipped through the riot into the night. As the had their backs to the room they failed to notice two things: the fight never approached that back corner and second, the old man caught a flying mug without ever looking up from his ale. He placed his captured prize gently on the table.

Rufus and his apprentice took up a hiding place in the ally behind the tavern. The cut-purse pointed to a corner room on the second floor. "That's his room. You can make your move after his lights go out." The elf nodded as the thief then pointed to the drain pipe coming down from the roof. "Should be an easy climb. Almost too convenient but beggars can't moan." The young elf nodded again. "Yep, piece of cake Boss. He'll probably sleep like a log." She snickered with the contempt of the young for the old.

The moon was starting to go down. The riotous denizens of the tap room had been rolled out into the street. The door was locked and the magic stone lamps on the front were soon the only illumination. The fitful light never reached into that back alley. Silently Rufus nodded. The elf made her way to the drain pipe and began climbing. Taking a jimmy from her pouch she quietly forced the window open and slipped inside. The old man was in bed, breathing softly. A pair of swords stood against the wall. Her face twisted in derision as she crept on cat feet across the room. The satchel was laying in plain sight on the bedside table and she reached out her hand.

"Not a good idea." a deep voice whispered behind her right ear. A hand landed on her collar and she was effortless lifted off her feet. The jimmy went flying and landed on the bed. With only enough time for a single, startled "Eep!" she found herself laying across a pair of knees. A hand landed hard on her rear end. "You...'thwack' have... 'thwack' been... 'thwack' weighed." A final 'thwack' and she landed on her bruised butt and bruised dignity on the bed. There was just enough moonlight to see the old man sitting in his night clothes, calmly regarding her from the room' s side chair. "Another of Laverna's Children?" He sighed. "This is getting old." Shaking his head he looked at the elf. "You need to work on your stealth girl...I heard you on the pipe."

The young girl looked at him sullenly. "I'm not a Familia member. If I managed to get the Goddess' pouch back I'd be allowed to join!" She gathered the tattered remains of her pride. "So now what you old geezer, you gonna to kill me? Rape me maybe before hand? That's what they do to thieves! Or turn me in to the Guild?" Her lower lip quivered. "Do it you degenerate, I dare you!"

The old man's eyes became hard for a moment. The elf scooted back in fear on the bed her mouth snapping shut. Had she gone too far? Then the hardness left his eyes and they became sad with remembered pain. He shook his head. "No lass...I don't abuse children and I certainly don't kill them. Now then... what's your name so I can stop calling you 'girl'...?"

The young elf looked at the floor. "My name is Elli. At least that's what my trainer Rufus calls me." The seated man cocked his head. "Hmmm...somewhat short for an elven name. What do your parents call you?" Her eyes came up, full of tears. "My parents are dead!" The old man raised his hand. "Calmly Elli, calmly. It was a fair question. Just tell me your full name." His voice was warm and comforting. For some reason she was reminded of her father's voice. A knot in her stomach unwound. "Elorandil" she whispered. She found him amazingly easy to talk to. The words just seemed to slip out.

The old man nodded. "My name is Thorson Ironhand. Pleased to make your acquaintance Elorandil." He stood up and gestured to the window. She hadn't realized how tall he was in the tap room. A smile bloomed under his mustaches. "Why don't you just leave the same way you came? I'll make it good with the landlord for the window damage."

Elli looked from the smiling face, to the hand, to the window in total confusion. "You're letting me go?!"

The old man continued to smile as he nodded once. "I'd like to get some sleep tonight!" He reached over onto the bed, picked up the jimmy and handed it to the flummoxed young girl. "And don't forget your tools!"

Elorandil slid down the drain pipe and Rufus tiptoed over. "You get it?" The girl shook her head. "Nope Boss. He caught me red handed." The cut-purse looked incredulously at her in the dim moonlight. "And he let you GO?" he hissed. The girl cracked a rueful grin as she rubbed her posterior. "Not without a little going away gift!" Rufus looked up at the window and he stroked his chin. "Just who is that old man?" he thought to himself.

In the morning Thorson descended the stairs from the second floor. The tavern owner was desultorily wiping down the bar with a dirty rag. Walking over to the bar The old man placed a gold valis on it. "It appears there was an unusually strong wind last night. The latch on my window seems to have become damaged. You might want to have someone in to fix that. I value my uninterrupted rest." He gave the man a level stare. The tavern owner suddenly sweating, gave a convulsive nod. He was the one who sold Rufus the information regarding where the old man was sleeping. With a nod in return Thorson sat down at one of the tables. After a rather uninspired breakfast and some abysmal tea he walked out into the morning sunlight and headed off in the direction of Northwest Main street.

As he walked, cane in hand, the old man thought about the young elven girl. Over the years he had dealt with dozens of thieves from _Laverna Familia_. All after the pouch. Somehow, she just didn't seem to fit the mold. It was almost like she was being forced into a hole the wrong shape for her. He'd have to think on it. His instinct said the picture was entirely wrong.

Rufus began to canvass his friends and acquaintances in the underworld. Elorandil had told him the old man's name. Unable to develop any meaningful information he was finally forced to resort to asking his Goddess. Slipping into the sewers he made his way to their underground headquarters. He wasn't bothered by the stench but on several occasions he had to dodge packs of sewer rats. They were as large as small dogs and completely feral. _Ganesha Familia_ kept them under control on the surface but down here they ruled. He hated them. Finally reaching a concealed door he pushed a hidden button and slipped inside.

Many of his fellow thieves were at headquarters. It was a huge converted cistern beneath the city streets. A number of them were eating and drinking at rickety tables. In the corner several were bartering with fences for goods stolen the night before. The Goddess Laverna sat on a throne on an elevated platform at the far end. Behind her stood a menacing figure in black:. Boris Vitatdi. Master thief, assassin, murderer with over one hundred dead men to his credit he was head of the Laverna Familia and a stone cold killer. Men, women, children, babies, all were grist for his knives. It didn't matter to him in the least. It was said there wasn't a vault in Orario he couldn't crack.

Rufus knelt in front of the throne. "Goddess Laverna, I'm here to report. Elli made an attempt on the pouch last night. I regret to inform you she failed. It seems..."

The Goddess' eyes widened and she clutched her stomach laughing almost hysterically. "He SPANKED her? Ah that man never ceases to entertain me! Very well Rufus I shall give her another chance. She can redeem herself if she succeeds this time. See that she does." Waving her hand the Goddess gave him permission to leave.

"Excuse me Goddess, who is Thorson Ironhand? Elli might have a better chance with more information to work with?" Rufus asked. The Goddess smiled. "Let's just say he's a member of the Familia of an old enemy of mine. She and I have been dancing this waltz since our time in Tenki. Now go and see your young protege does her best this time." Rufus nodded and left. The Goddess waved for Boris to come closer. He leaned down. The Goddess's eyes were alight with malicious mischief. "Boris my Child I think we can use that soft heart of the Paladin's to set a most delicious trap. It's a chance to take Nemesis' knight off the board. The girl will be the bait. It should be quite...entertaining." The master thief grinned coldly. "Yes my Goddess."

The old Paladin limped slowly down Adventurers Way. He was seeking a certain shop. Spotting the anvil and crossed hammers hanging over the door he opened it and entered. The bell tinkled softly as the door opened and the shop attendant looked up from where she was assisting a pair of other customers. They appeared to be second tier adventurers. "I'll be with you in a moment, Honored Customer!" The adventurers took a look at the old man turning away with a dismissive snort. Thorson smiled to himself as he browsed the various displays.

A short sword caught his eye. It had a beautiful damasked blade. It also had a black sharkskin grip and scabbard. He weighed in his hand, testing the balance on one finger. He looked at the shop girl. "Nice work this...mind if I test it out?" Just as the girl's mouth began to open the old man's hand blurred. In a flash of light he flipped the short sword and threw it across the shop. Sliding by a hairs breath past the taller adventurer's ear it buried itself in one of the pillars supporting the ceiling where it hung vibrating. The adventurer's hand streaked towards his own sword as he roared his displeasure. The shop attendant screamed and ducked down behind the counter.

"What the HELLS is going on out here?!" an even louder voice then the adventurer yelled. "STAND DOWN... ALL OF YE!" A tall half-dwarf in a leather smith's apron and a carrying a hammer was standing in the rear door to the workshop. I'm tryin' ta work back there! And ye know the rules! No fightin' in the store or ye be BANNED... GOT IT?" She had a patch over her left eye. Her good eye cast an impartial glare of displeasure at everyone present. "YOU! WHAT HAPPENED?" an accusing finger was pointed at the shop attendant. The young chienthrope was peeking over the counter with only her eyes and ears visible.

"Well, that customer there was looking at a short sword..." she stuttered out. Her hand poked up and pointed a shaking finger at the Paladin. "He said...he said...he wanted to test it out. Before I could tell him it wasn't allowed he...THREW it!" she blubbered.

The two adventurers glared at the smith before switching their hot gazes to the offending customer. "Right past my bleedin' ear!" the taller one spat out. "That clumsy old bastart might have taken it off! I should spit the old bum here and now!"

The smith looked from the short sword to the old man her black ponytail swinging. She gave a huge laugh and a grin split her face. "Clumsy old bastard is it? Old bum is he? Ye're blinder than I am and ye've got two good eyes! Adventurers should know better than to judge a book by its cover... take another gander!" She pointed at the Paladin with her hammer. He was standing relaxed, his knees slightly bent. He had a polite look on his face and his gray eyes were twinkling behind his glasses. His traveler's cloak was thrown back however to reveal s pair of sword grips. His right hand rested lightly on a red sword belt. The smith laughed again. "If ye'd drawn that orc-sticker of your'n he'd have split you from crotch to gizzard before the blade cleared!"

The two adventurers stopped and looked at the old man a second time. They recognized that easy stance. The shorter one grabbed his friend by the arm. "First Tier? Come on" he hissed. "It isn't worth the trouble. _Gobinau Familia_ has blades as good. Let's get out of here!" The two men left muttering imprecations.

The old man's knees straightened and he retrieved his cane from where he had leaned it against the showcase. He bowed to the smith and smiled. "Morning My Lady Tsubaki! Sorry for the trouble!" He turned to smile at the young girl behind the counter. "And I apologize for scaring you, young lady." The girl slowly stood up and looked doubtfully between the smith and the Paladin. He then limped over to the pillar, withdrew the short sword and looked at the point critically. "Your work?" he asked.

The smith laughed again. "Yep that' beauty's mine.. durandal and sharp as a razor. And I'm no lady ye old fool...I WORK for a living!"She strode over and clasped forearms with the old man. "Long time Thorson! And what can _Hephaistos Familia_ do for you this fine day?" Tsubaki looked over and winked at the shop attendant. "It's all right Antonia. The fun is over now and I can vouch for this old trouble maker!"

Thorson flipped back his cloak again. "My blades need sharpening. I've been rather...busy lately." His face assumed a troubled mien. Tsubaki thought for a few moments. Then she scratched her chin. "We're backed up on work right now. Our Goddess might want to do THAT one her own self." She tapped the ruby red pommel of one of the swords. "I'll do the other myself and be honored. Two days? Might be able to bump a job or three!" The Paladin nodded as he stripped the sheathed swords and laid them across the smith's extended hands. "Done. And the honor is mine. Please give the fondest regards of my Lady Nemesis to your Goddess with my thanks!" Tsubaki nodded. "Will there be anything else?" She inquired. A grin split Thorson's face. "Since I'll need a blade while you work on mine, I'll take this short sword!

After the Paladin left he decided to have something to eat as the 'breakfast" he'd consumed would barely keep a mouse alive He limped slowly down North-West Main looking for a suitable establishment. His new short sword rode comfortably on his hip. He'd allowed Tsubaki to talk him into a new shark skin belt to go with it. He felt it was appropriate. As he casually examined the various shops his sense of perception caused the back of his neck to itch. He was being watched. He grinned to himself as he turned into the next tavern.

For the entire rest of the day he ambled around Orario, always managing to avoid obvious ambush locations. He could almost hear the teeth of those tailing him grind in frustration. As the sun was starting to set he headed back in the direction of The Red Scorpion. Rufus was perched on a rooftop watching. Elorandil was trailing after the Paladin looking for an opportunity to slit the bottom of his satchel and grab the pouch. She'd then make a speedy escape into the sewers. After all the old man had an obvious limp. Rufus was sure she could out run him if it came down to it. What he didn't realize was that Boris was also watching.

For the next day and a half the pattern repeated itself. Elorandil's fury stoked itself to white heat in her frustration. Every time she thought she was about to get close enough the old man would stop. Sometimes he turned a corner at just the wrong moment. Other times his position would shift just a bit, enough to throw off her approach. Then that afternoon she realized something. He was repeating his pattern of the first day! She watched him walk into the shop of _Hephaistos Familia_ with a grin in her heart. She knew...KNEW she'd make a success of it today. She had the perfect place for an ambush. Quickly she walked to her place of concealment. It was an ally off Adventurer's Way with a large stack of crates. She could see him coming and pounce! Ducking down behind the crates she waited patiently.

On his perch Rufus smiled in satisfaction. His star pupil's perseverance was about to pay off.

Boris watched the pair coldly. It was no part of his Goddess' plan for the elf to succeed. He tried to concoct a method to spike her designs. He even considered warning the Paladin by dropping a roof tile at his feet. Then he stopped and thought about what he had seen over the past two days. His face cracked in a thin, evil grin. He realized the old man was leading her in a dance, like a fish on a line. He wouldn't have to do a thing.

Thorson walked out of the shop wearing his pair of swords again. His new short sword was in the small of his back with its belt wrapped around it. He stopped and stretched. It felt good to have his familiar companions at his waist. As he stretched his sense of perception probed his surroundings. Feeling three familiar auras he smiled to himself and began limping down the street in the direction of the elf. Just before he reached her he slid into the cafe where he had eaten that first day. He sprinted past startled patrons and staff, exiting through the kitchen into the ally behind the shop. That ally just happened to meet the one in which Elorandil's hide was placed. The elf had not been the only one evaluating the cityscape.

Rufus was stunned. He was too far away to warn Elli as the old man vanished into the shop. He pounded on the roof as the Paladin and the elf reversed roles. The old man was now the hunter and she was the prey. He could only watch the young girl crouched behind her cover helplessly. On his own perch Boris watched the development with satisfaction. It was all going perfectly. His Goddess would be pleased.

Elorandil's eyes had followed the Paladin as he left the Hephaistos store. He was walking with relatively slow steps. Mentally she began counting the seconds between each step. "He should be along in about five minutes. "Then I creep out and 'ziiip'! Done and I'm as good as in!" she thought to herself happily. Rufus had said she was the best cut-purse he ever trained. "That old coot will never catch me!" Slowly she peeked down the street. The Paladin had disappeared. In a sudden panic she looked up and down the street for the old man. He was nowhere in sight.

"Ahem." a deep voice said behind her left ear this time. Once more a hand landed on her collar and she flew through the air. With a sense of deja vu and a moderate degree of resignation, she again found herself across a certain pair of familiar knees; in trousers this time. 'thwack' A hard hand hit her rear end again. "You... 'thwack' have... 'thwack' been... 'thwack' measured... 'THWACK'" The hand hit harder the last time and the old man set her back on her feet. He was sitting on a crate further down the ally from where she had crouched.

The girl stamped her foot, red faced in embarrassment. "Why? WHY won't you let me steal that damned POUCH? I just want to join the Familia!" She was almost in tears. The Paladin shook his head. His face which had displayed an amused smile became serious.

"Elli..I want to talk to you about that" he said. "There's another box behind you. Sit down." The elf's fists balled up and she looked into the street about to storm off. "Elorandil...I said sit." A finger flew out and pointed at the elf. The voice although gentle would brook no disobedience. The finger moved and she followed it as if attached. Meekly she sat down on the box. A picture of her father's face flashed into memory. The old man's wise gray eyes looked at her as he put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward. "Joining a Familia is serious business. You need to ask yourself some questions first. Number one: Is this Deity one I want to be with? A good God or Goddess who will help me be all I can? Is this the place I want to be?; second: are these people ones I like, people I want to be with? And lastly: is this Familia where I want to stay for the rest of my life? Look before you leap off that cliff Elli. It should never be done in desperation. Sit there and think about what I said." The Paladin rose to his feet, took his cane in hand, gave the elf a bow and limped around her hiding spot into Northwest Main.

Boris was on the roof overhead. His cold heart was as pleased as it ever became. The Goddess would surely be entertained by his report. Everything was going to plan and the Paladin was living up to her expectations. Stealthily he slipped off. The girl on the box lost in thought never noticed, neither did Rufus.

Upon his return to the hideout Vitatdi took a knee before his Goddess. He then stood and whispered in her ear. "All went as planned Goddess. The girl failed again." He reported all he had seen and heard. "What is your will?"

The Goddess looked at him as if she couldn't believe what he told her. Then her eyes teared up and she went into paroxysms of hysterical laughter. "Oh! Oh! He spanked her AGAIN? Then he sat her down and LECTURED her? Oh. Oh! By Myself and all the other Deities, I can't believe it! That man is absolutely priceless! I haven't been this amused in centuries." Her eyes became cruel and her mouth quirked into a vicious smirk. "But now it's time for me to have some fun with them both. On to phase two. Tell Rufus to bring the girl in front of me!" Boris had a mirror image of that evil smile on her face on his own. He nodded.

Rufus and Elorandil entered the hideout following Vitadi's order. They didn't dare disobey. There was a fairly large crowd of Familia members present. Conversations stopped as they walked past in the direction of the platform at the far end. All these thieves waited to see what this portended. It was common knowledge the girl wanted to join their number and that the Goddess had given her a test. Rumor was she'd failed. The more brutal members were anticipating the results of that failure. As they reached their Goddess they each took a knee. "You called for us My Goddess?" Rufus's face was pale and sweating as he made his greeting. Elorandil was silent.

Laverna looked down at the pair her eyes pitiless. "Elorandil...I gave you a simple task. Steal my pouch back from one old man. I even gave you the assistance of your trainer to make it easier. You failed not once, but twice." Her voice dripped like honey. "I am so sorry my dear... I am afraid I will have to decline your request to join my Familia." The Goddess sighed dramatically. "Unfortunately you have learned too many of my Familia's secrets. There is one penalty for those who fail me..." Her eyes now held a cruel glint. "...the RATS! Vitatdi!"

Boris had been waiting for her command. His hand flashed and several burly thieves grabbed the stunned elf and pulled her to her feet. "Strip her! Make sure she has no tools and throw her in the cells!" Rufus tried to stand but several others of Vitatdi's henchmen held him to the floor. The cut-purse's face was twisted in agony. He looked over as Elorandil's clothes were torn and cut off her shaking frame. She was crying and quivering with the wounded pride of her elven heritage and the embarrassment of a young girl. Ruthlessly she was dragged off by Boris's thugs through a door leading to the Familia's punishment cells.

Goddess Laverna then locked eyes with Rufus. "Be glad you do not join her cut-purse. It is only your sterling service to this point which stays my hand. You are exiled from headquarters until you can being me a more qualified applicant! Now take yourself off!" As the crushed man stumbled to his feet and started to the secret door to the sewers the Goddess turned to Vitatdi and whispered. "Now we'll see if Nemesis's jester comes to dance for us! Oh...this is so much fun!" She raised her hand and spoke to her Familia members. "Tomorrow night is our regular Familia meeeting. We shall show everyone the price of failure at that time!" Failures and traitors were consigned to a pit of captured sewer rats to be consumed alive.

"The Rats! The Rats!" The chamber echoed with the gleeful cries of the thieves.

Rufus retreated from the hideout his mind in a whirl. His heart pulled him one way with his affection for the elf. His ruthless survival instinct pulled him another telling him to run. His Falna pulled him in a third with the binding of his Goddess' Divine Will. As he dodged the rats he developed a desperate plan. He would ask his enemy for help. It was nearly midnight when he slipped out of the sewers and made his way to the ally behind the Red Scorpion Tavern. After about twenty minutes he saw Thorson Ironhand approaching down the street. He withdrew further into the darkness.

As the Paladin walked down the dingy side street he was alert. Tonight he wasn't playing tag with a young elf so his senses probed around him with the instincts of a combat veteran. He immediately sensed Rufus as he approached the ally. "Hssst..." and a hand beckoned. Without breaking stride Thorson turned down the ally his hand on his sword. Seeing the dim figure of Rufus in the near total darkness he stopped. "What do you want thief?" he snapped out.

Rufus raised both hands. "Truce Paladin...Truce! It's about Elli. She's innit right up to those cute pointy ears of hers and I can't pull her out this time. I need your help or she's going to die." His face was miserable. His heart had won.

The Paladin became absolutely still. "Agreed. Truce it is. Now...talk. All of it." At the end of Rufus's explanation the Thorson looked up at the dark sky. "This is partly my fault so I'll just have to fix it. You will show me where the entrance to where they are holding her is." Rufus nodded his agreement, his face hard.

Rufus guided Thorson down a ladder, down stairways and through sewer passages. He held a magic stone lantern. The Paladin was in a hurry. Every time they encountered a pack of sewer rats they were dispatched in the quickest, most ruthless and efficient blade work Rufus had ever seen. This was a First Tier on a mission. A Master at his trade. He was glad that the Paladin had agreed to a truce. His life wouldn't have been worth spit on a hot griddle.

Finally they arrived at the secret entrance to the hideout. He pointed. "The door is right there Paladin. The button is just to the right of it. I can't go in so yer on your own. Get her out safe. I'm counting on ye!" He tapped the old man's shoulder and Thorson nodded once, loosening his swords. The cut-purse retreated down the now silent sewer. Thorson waited in the quiet darkness and counted. When he reached sixty he pushed the button.

The Paladin walked quietly into the huge room. His presence was unnoticed by the majority of the tenants until he began moving down the center in the direction of the dais at the far end. Perched above her Children Laverna crowed in her heart as her plan came to fruition. Thorson stopped and looked around. "Excuse me." he asked politely. "I'm looking for an acquaintance of mine. Could anyone here point me in the direction of a young elf named Elorandil?" The thieves began slowly to circle the man but the Goddess waved them back. Placing a hand behind her ear like she hadn't heard the question she beckoned the old man forward. Beside her Vitatdi tensed. Several of his cohorts in the crowd fingerd cudgles under their cloaks.

Laverna may have been a Diety but here she depended on mudane defenses. The rules of the game said 'No Godly Powers'. The thieves' hideout was riddled with traps particularly around her throne. They were all manipulated by buttons in the arms. The Goddess was tapping the arm of her chair as if she was impatiant. She beckoned again. Her fingers brushed several buttons as the Paladin advanced. Just as one of his feet came down she pressed a control.

A bear trap sprang up from the floor, scissoring around his left ankle. He doubled over in pain as the teeth dug through his boot. The Goddess pressed a second button and a steel net fell from the ceiling. The combination of the net's weight and his position forced Thorson flat on the floor. "NOW!" Vitatdi yelled. His henchmen leaped onto the prostrate man, beating him about the head and shoulders with their clubs and saps. The Master Thief leaped from the dais and rushed to the melee where he crushed a green bulb under the Paladin's nose. It contained black lotus dust, a powerful sleeping drug. Boris and his men all held their breaths as Thorson collapsed in an unconcious sprawl.

"Oh! Marvallous My Children!" Laverna cried! "You and that man danced beautifully! Now strip him and put him in the cell next to that dismal failure of a girl. He can contemplate both her and own his failure while we await the meeting! Tonight they both go to the rats!"

"The rats! The RATS!" came the response of a myriad of cruel voices as her orders were executed.

Elorandil's was still crying and shaking. Her back was cold. Her heart was colder. Her entire body ached from her attempts to pull free of her manacles. She was chained down spread eagled on the cell floor. Her wrists and ankles were abraded and bleeding. Her father's and mother's face appeared in her tortured soul. They frowned at her in disapproval at what she had become. She spiraled down into black depression and self-loathing at that stern indictment. She began to will herself to die simply to escape the destructive weight of their accusation. Her vision started to cloud and become narrow. There was no light at the end of that tunnel. She knew her ancestors would reject her. She wanted so much to end it. Then the cell block door opened. She raised her head and incuriously watched them drag an unconscious, naked Paladin in. They chained him down to the floor with the same kind of manacles in the cell next to hers. Her head fell back and she screamed.

The jailer was a sadist. That was why he angled to get his position. He loved it when the prisoners begged and screamed before they went to the rats. He stopped in front of the elf's cell. "We've brought ye some company to keep you all warm and toasty until my lady's little brown friends get their fangs int'a ye both!" Elorandill screamed again. The jailer smiled in pleasure as he left to her continuous tears and screams.

Thorson began to regain consciousness to the sound of those screams. The sounds of a tormented animal, the cries of a tortured child without hope. His heart ached and he swore to himself not to fail that child. Not this time. He recognized her voice immediately in spite of its hoarseness. Well his plan had worked so far. He'd found Elorandil. Not quite as he'd hoped however. His immunity stat had allowed him to recover far quicker than his opponents anticipated. Now it was up to him to get them both out. He looked at the ceiling and thought. The wheels in his brain turned and he focused on one of his only spells."Yes..not what it was originally intended for but it just...might...work" he thought to himself. "Elorandil" he called quietly. His deep voice penetrated her darkness. "Elli...upon my oath as a Paladin...upon my life I will get us out of this child."

The elf's screams stopped. She blinked in surprise at the steely conviction in those words. "Father?" she whispered. The tears were still coursing down her cheeks. Her father's voice drifted into her right ear. "Have faith daughter." Her mother's voice entered her left ear. "Trust that man daughter. He will not fail you." She nodded in her heart. "Yes mother...father...I will!"

The old man's mental gears spun faster. If he considered these shackles as wrist and leg armor on an opponent? Worth a try. There was a regular chain for less obdurate prisoners hanging on the wall behind his head. He could just glimpse it if he bent his neck to the breaking point. Stage one: the shackles. Stage two: the chain on the wall. Stage three: the jailer. Stage four: the child. He pictured the shackles as decorating the limbs of a giant. He painted them into his mind and he began to softly sing. A small golden magic circle formed under his back. Thorson poured his Mind, his will, his heart and everything he had into his song. Elorandil heard his melody. Her eyes grew huge in further surprise. She had never considered the Paladin might have magic.

"_Oh Tyr God of War... Saundgraudiga Goddess of Blood I call upon thee for death and glory. Lend your strength to this insignificant mortal..._._By the will of the All Father, let it be done! __ARMUS RUPTOR!" _he sang. The shackles burst as if they were paper as his Falna burned and his strength flowed out. The jailer heard the noise, grabbed his keys and headed for the cells. Thorson leaped to his feet and wrapped his hands around the chain behind him. The muscles in his powerful arms back and chest bunched. A vein popped out on his forehead and his legs flexed as he spent his strength like coppers. The pin holding the chain pulled free with an ear splitting screech.

The jailer threw open the door and he ran past Elorandil's cell. "Wha...HOW?" He stood frozen for a moment staring at the old man standing with a length of chain in his hands. Then his own hand flashed down to the long sword at his waist. That moment's delay was all the the Paladin needed. While in the south he had learned to use a whip. He remembered that training and his arm snapped towards the jailer. The chain hissed through the bars and wrapped itself around the sadist's neck. Thorson yanked on the chain mightily. The jailer flew into the bars like he was fired from a catapult. The man's neck broke with an audible snap as his face was crushed against the door. The jailer's hand dropped from his sword and he hung suspended by the chain's tension. The old man climbed the chain like he was climbing a rope. Fishing through the bars the Paladin took the keys and unlocked his cell. He pushed the jailer back. The body dropped to the floor. He would never torment another prisoner.

Thorson rolled the body aside from the door with his foot. Walking to the next cell he unlocked it and squatted down next to the naked young elf. Her chest was heaving and her body was trembling, soaked in sweat. He unlocked her shackles and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at the old man as he gently brushed the wet hair off her forehead. She had never seen anyone die like that before. "Stay there and rest for a few minutes little one. It's all over now." the old soldier said. His eyes were kind and she nodded convulsively. He stood and moved back outside. Kneeling next to the sprawled jailer he stripped off the man's cloak, which he folded over his arm. He then began to search the pockets and pouch looking for healing potions. Elli got to her feet unsteadily, willing the strength back into her limbs by main force. Sensing her moment the Paladin stood and turned back.

Elorandil flew out of the cell and threw her arms around the old man. It was like hugging a tree, an ancient cedar... tall, strong and ageless. She buried her face in his chest. "Why?" she asked brokenly. "Why did you come here?" She pounded a fist into his chest before she hugged him again, her face still buried in his warmth. The old man's voice was soft. "Because I missed my favorite elven pain in the ass." he replied. "Oh GODS!" she cried and the tears flowed again. "I'm not worth it! I'm a no good, tarnished, elven thief! I'm trash! My parents...my parents...they would be so ashamed! I knew I was going to die but I couldn't stand the thought I'd gotten someone else to death's door!" she sobbed. Something broke in her heart. All the ice which had encased it since the death of her family began to melt and flow out with the tears.

Thorson wrapped her in the dead jailer's cloak, gently hugged her in return and slowly stroked her back as her storm of emotions raged. "Go ahead lass...let it out." he whispered. "You have been judged. You have not been found wanting." the Paladin breathed the words into her hair and into her soul as the tears from those brown eyes rolled down his chest and her blood trickled down his back. His voice was warm and comforting, like the first night they met. A small flame was ignited in her own chest from that warmth. It slowly took the place of the cold iciness. When her crying stopped the Paladin placed a finger under her chin and lifted her face. Her eyes were huge and red from her tears. "Elorandil, is this the place you want to be?" he asked. Mutely she shook her head. "Elorandil, are these the people you wish to be with?" She gave him another silent shake of her head. "Elorandil...do you wish to leave with all your heart?" he asked a final question.

"Yes." she whispered back. "So be it." Thorson responded.

The Paladin picked up the jailer's long sword and pointed to the cooling corpse. "Get his clothes. You'll need them." His eyes were hard, unlike anything the girl had ever seen. She'd seen his kind side but this startled her. This was a certified, dyed in the wool hard man. Harder than Rufus, harder than any of the thieves she'd met. The elf knew instinctively he was even harder than Boris. She gulped in unconscious fear then looked at the body. Her nose wrinkled in disgust.. The demihuman had voided himself when he died. "Never mind the smell. They won't notice it down here. Besides, you're going to be sneaking around to get my sword. The red grip one. I'll need it rather than this tin piece of crap." There was a cold smile on his face and the light of his battle rage was in those cold gray eyes now.

Her own asked a silent question. "Don't worry, they will all be concentrating on an old man, naked and waving a sword around. You'll do fine." His battle rage flamed even higher becoming an inferno. His smile was positively wolfish. "I've unfinished business with the Goddess and her minion. I'm simply going to tell them we are leaving." She cocked her head. "If they don't agree to let us go...**I. Will. Kill. Them. All.**" the ancient soldier said. The girl scrambled for the clothes. Death was walking. Thorson and Elorandil walked through the guard room to a door on the far side. Just beyond possibly lay red death for them both, but that would be cleaner than the rats. "Ready?" The Paladin asked. She nodded firmly. "I'm going to walk out there bold as brass. You slip out after I do and find my sword." The elf smiled.

The guard room outer door swung open, rebounding from the wall with a resounding crash. Everyone in the hideout turned and stared. An arrogant alpha male lion padded out with a borrowed long sword in his fist. The old man looked at them. Like a pack of hyenas they moved aside. Like hyenas they would not contest with that lion for his prey. Elorandil slipped out a few moments later and quietly merged into the crowd. She had her mission. The lion walked slowly into the center of that huge space. He turned and stared down the room at Vitadi and his Goddess. The hideout was silent as a lion and a jackal locked eyes.

" Oh look!" Laverna chortled. "The harlequin's little Paladin has returned to dance for us again! Dance for us little mortal! Do! Entertain me! Thorson took a step towards the dais. The Goddess pressed one of her control buttons. One of the traps in the floor which had previously snared his leg snapped up. However this time with his uncanny skill the old Master Swordsman slammed downwards with the borrowed long sword between his own toes. The spring on the trap ruptured with the sound of tortured metal. The Paladin took another step. Boris began to move to intercept him when Laverna raised her hand in command. "No Vitatdi, stand down. You cannot defeat that man. Besides I believe he wishes to speak to us before he dances. This should be amusing!"

Elorandil slowly moved through the transfixed thieves until she was behind the dais. Thorsons pair of swords and his armor rested on a stone table beside it. His cane was leaning against that table and his clothing lay on the floor. Using all the skill she possessed she crept up. With excruciating slowness her hand slid out and wrapped around the red grip. The leather felt warm and welcoming as she pulled it celch by celch from its resting spot. It was almost as if the blade was alive, read her heart and judged her determination. The red pommel glowed softly in encouragement. Having finally succeeded in her mission, the girl concealed the blade under her cloak. She retreated back into the crowd until she was parallel to where the old man stood. No one noticed her stealthy movements. Even the Goddess's hungry eyes and Vitadi's cold ones were locked on the Paladin.

Steeling that determination she took the sword by the scabbard. "Yooo Hoo!" her silver voice cried out and she threw the blade with her entire will, heart and strength. It spun through the air in a flying circle of red. It was like a dragon's eye. Laverna smiled a cold smile. It was like the frozen winds of space and she pressed another button. A second steel net began to fall from the ceiling. Just a moment before it dropped over Thorson's head his hand flashed out as he threw the jailer's sword aside. The same way he captured the flying mug the first night he seized the red meteor and brought it down to his waist. He drew his trusted partner in one fluid motion, his iai bringing it up to sever the falling net into four pieces. The Paladin never took his eyes off the dais. Dropping the belt and scabbard to the floor he asked a question.

"So Laverna...what now? Will you let Elorandil and I depart peacefully? Or do you wish me to cut our way out through your Children?" The lion roared at the jackal and his smile was as cold as hers had been.

The Goddess threw back her head and a laugh as cold as her smile rang out. "My Children? You mortals! You have such an overblown sense of your own importance! Your existences are nothing...no less than nothing to us Deities! Go ahead, slaughter them to your heart's content. There will always be more to replace them. You are may-flies in the tapestry of eternity!" Her disdain was vast and beyond measure as she pronounced her Divine Will. The chains of mercy and compassion that kept the old man's anger in check broke along with his heart under the weight of that Divine dismissal. Thorson's self control shredded like a tattered spider web. He was no longer a Paladin. A tidal bore of memories followed.

_A city was burning. Trondhei was dying. Buildings toppled and the ground convulsed as men and women screamed their final breaths. Children wailed in their terror as their parents died and they were crushed in turn. The blood flowed down the gutters and Thorson Ironhand General of the City Guard stalked through the carnage, the black blade of his family in his iron grip. He was berserk. He was what every North Man held inside and the world feared. His dragon was loose and hungry for the life of a God as his men struggled to get what survivors they could to the harbor and the long ships. The God Set sat on his throne and laughed, entertained by the destruction he had unleashed. He watched Juggernaut take a city apart for his pleasure, then slipped off to find another home. Perhaps he would go to Orario. When the dragon reached Set's home only to find it empty his scream of frustrated fury shook the heavens echoing all the way to Tenkai. _

In her own home, the Goddess Nemesis raised her head. She felt the old man's heart break and her own anger burned. "Oh my Child...what have you done? What has caused this? Go then. Do what you must to protect all the Children. You have my permission. Such is my Will. You are my hand in this!" The Goddess of Divine Retribution pronounced her Judgment.

The God Killer's lions roar became the scream of that dragon once more. His beast was loose again. "More? MORE? Of course there will!" He brayed a laugh at the ceiling and he thundered his dragon's challenge. "And what will YOU do _GODDESS? _You will sit on your throne, pulling the strings on your puppets. You will take...and take... Hurt them and hurt them for your _ENTERTAIMENT?" _His sword came up. "I will have your _LIFE_ hells-spawn bitch! I will send you back to Tenki with your tail between your legs! I will send that jackal beside you to the hells! More? _**NO. MORE**_!"The flame of his berserker rage was the breath of his dragon. The thieves were paralyzed as the dragon stalked toward the dais. The red pommel of his sword glowed with the fire of that dragon breath.

Laverna laughed then. It was a sound from the deepest black pits of the hells. "Oh..I think not you blind fool! I am a Goddess! Immortal! You will eventually age and die, in spite of that toy Odin gave you." She cast a dismissive hand to where a silver colored wooden cane leaned. "It only slows the process. You'll turn to dust and I win. You can howl all you want but this is checkmate. I am no longer entertained. Boris? We're leaving now. Enjoy your dance with my Children Ironhand!" Her hand pressed one of the buttons on her throne. A concealed trap door opened and the throne on its platform dropped. The Goddess leaped into an opening in the wall in front of the lowered throne as did Vitatdi. As he slid down a chute to a lower level of the sewers he pulled a chain. A stone flood gate slammed down behind him sealing their escape route.

The Paladin stood looking down at the hole where Laverna and Boris had made their escape. He turned and faced the assembled thieves. "Your Goddess has deserted you. Now which of you craven, bastard whorson ladies and gentlemen wants to taste my steel? Who wants to die first?!" "_**COME!" **_The berserker dragon of the north roared a North Man's battle hunger. His rage was a mountain that loomed over the room. The elf cowered behind a pillar and covered her ears in fear. His towering will to fight, the ancient will of a soldier, broke that of the Famila. One thief looked at another then he slowly sidled out of a separate escape tunnel. So did the second one. A trickle of terrified men and women began. The trickle became a stream, then a torrent. Thorson was left standing alone except for a frighted girl.

The naked old man sat on the top step of the dais his fury spent. His sword lay at his side, the red pommel pulsing quietly. He was bone tired, weary to his core. His head was hanging down looking at the floor, or perhaps the black despair of an old memory. Elorandil's hands came down off her ears. The room was empty, silent except for the two of them breathing. The dragon roar was gone. The granite tor of the old soldier's rage was missing. Slowly she approached the seated Paladin. "Old man? Thorson?" she asked timidly.

He said nothing until she was right in front of him. "Elorandil...I never want to let that beast out ever again. The last time I did a city died and I was helpless to save it. I still carry that sin. I failed. I'm no Deity or hero. Heroes save people. You're right...I'm just an old man." His voice was heavy with his pain. He remained looking at the floor and this time it was the the elf's brown eyes that were wise. She walked up the steps and knelt behind the old Paladin. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck from behind with all the fearlessness of youth.

She softly kissed his braid. "This time your beast saved me." she whispered. Privately she swore to herself that by all the spirits of all her race, if this old man needed it, she would save him in turn. He'd broken his own heart for her. She would do the same for him. The God Killer looked up as if he saw something far, far away in time or space. Placing his calloused hand on her arms still wrapped around his neck he nodded.

"It was worth the cost" he whispered back. "Let's get out of here Elli. You need a bath. You stink!" he said with a sigh.

She unwrapped her arms and gave his braid a gentle tug. Inhaling his scent...what her heart secretly called 'dragon sweat' the elf smiled to herself. "So do you old man!" She walked around to the front and offered him her hand. "Let's go!" This time her smile was plastered to her face. "Race you to the top you old geezer!" Thorson accepted her hand. "Oh... who's a stinky Weezer Geezer?" she sang. The Paladin laughed.

Thorson and Elorandil were standing on top of the city wall looking out over the city. Her wrists and ankles were bandaged but the healers at the _Dian Cecht Familia_ clinic said there would be no scars. The Paladin turned and looked at the elf. "So Elli...what will you do now? You don't have a Falna so will you look for a new Familia?" The girl responded with a shrug and a smile. "Have you thought about it? About my three questions?" he asked his face serious.

She laughed her silvery laugh. " 'Course I did you old coot! After that display you put on downstairs, how could I not take your questions seriously? A giggle escaped. "Although... It IS tough to take a nekked old fool with a sword at face value!." Her face became serious as well. "I will always take your advice to heart."

Thorson nodded and he turned back to the wall. He pointed outwards. "Look down there Elorandil. All those people down there are fighting to live their lives to the fullest, day by day. That's what I fight for... so they can. That's what my Oath requires of me. It's my duty to those that have died."

The elf turned and looked where he pointed then she swung back to face him. She placed a hand on his arm. "A good and honorable calling Thorson. Your people would be proud." She cracked a smile. "You know... your three questions...maybe I'll pay your Goddess a visit. See if your Familia has a spot for one slightly used and damaged elf?" The Paladin raised an eyebrow.

"You sure about that lass? She's tough. She is a Goddess of Justice after all. She might look sideways at a thief asking to join. But then again... she did let me in!" He smiled and stood away from the wall. "Regardless of yea or nay, a new life requires new tools." He reached behind his back under his cloak. It emerged holding a black sheathed short sword and belt. "Here Elli, for you. You'll need it more than I will whatever befalls you." He extended his hand and the stunned elf took it from him.

"For me?" she gasped breathlessly. Her time with Rufus let her judge the value of that gift. The smiling old man nodded. Her eyes and her smile lit up the entire length of the wall as she strapped the sword to her waist. Then she looked doubtfully between the sword and the Paladin. "Ummm... Rufus did show me a little bit about sword work. I'm better with daggers though."

The old soldier raised an eyebrow again then he nodded. "Very well. Then I'll teach you what I can. I've some small experience with blades." It was Elorandil's turn to raise an eyebrow. She then broke into almost hysterical guffaws.

"Then that's all that's small about you!" She remembered the size of his heart and his soul. But she would never let those secrets pass her lips. "Prancing around in your birthday suit, waving all your dangly bits at an innocent elven maiden! You old reprobate! Degenerate!" She slapped his arm playfully. "Pervert! You should be ashamed! Not to mention those spankings!" She would heal him with her laughter if nothing else. She continued to laugh her silver bell laugh at the now thoroughly embarrassed Paladin. He raised his hand like a swordsman acknowledging a hit. "Ok Boss, it's a deal!"

The now red faced man began to shake his head in negation. "Ahem...yes...Sorry about that. It was the press of circumstances, nothing more. Never an impure thought crossed my mind." Thorson muttered. Then his head stopped shaking. "Boss? I do have a proper name you understand? You DO know what it is, you use it frequently enough." The elf maintained her smile although her reply was serious.

"Yes Boss I do know it. But if you're going to teach me, that makes you my Boss. It's always what I called Rufus after all!" She shook her head in turn. "He was tough like your Goddess but he taught me a lot. He was never mean though... never quite figured him out." Thorson nodded his understanding. He had figured Rufus out some time ago. They were not that different where this young elf was concerned.

The Paladin reached into his traveler's satchel and withdrew a hefty sack of coin. "Right. Then here's your Boss's first order and your first lesson. Go and buy yourself some traveling clothes." The elf took the bag with another amazed smile. She was a teenager after all, although even younger by elf standards. Thorson pointed at her "But no shoplifting. You pay for everything and get yourself something to eat. You pay for that as well. No dine and dashing!" The finger turned into a raised hand. Disobey your new Boss and there will be a consequence!" Another laugh spurted from the girl. "And nothing too extravagant. I'm not made of money you know!" He growled finally.

Elorandil grinned at the mock threat. She cowered in pretended fear. "Yesss daddy...er... Boss!" Straightening up she waved and skipped gaily down the stairs to the street. "I... get to go shooopp...ing!" she sang and her silver voice echoed in an old man's heart.

Thorson turned and leaned on the wall again. "You can come out now Rufus. Our truce still holds. I won't bite." The thief stood from where he had been concealed behind one of the wall pilasters and walked over to stand next to the Paladin. Thorson looked out over the city before he continued "You helped me save a child. Not an innocent one perhaps but a child never the less. I believe that gets you one free pass from me." They both looked at where Elorandil's form had vanished into the crowd.

Rufus nodded. "Good enough Paladin. She's a good girl by any rood. She was right diligent and obedient in her studies. I trust her new Boss will find her so as well." The thief scratched his chin. "You know... she's happier now than she ever was with me. Glad it worked out this way. She wouldn't have fit in." Rufus scratched his chin again. "Never was quite able to wean her off that stubborn elven sense of honor though. You'll want to watch for that." Rufus chuckled. "Don't 'spect that'll bother you over much when it comes down to it. You didn't tell her I narked?" Thorson shook his head. "Good...thanks. Another one you got an i.o.u for. That and her life." Rufus sighed. "Take good care of her or we'll meet again. I'm going to dig a hole and pull it in after me until the smoke clears and the boys get reorganized." He sketched a salute.

Thorson nodded. "I'll look after her like she was my own Rufus. My word and Oath on it. I won't wish you good luck, but won't wish you any bad either. Watch your back cut-purse!" Rufus nodded again before he headed off on a different stairway then the elf used.

"And you watch yours Paladin!" came floating back. Thorson Ironhand Paladin of the Goddess Nemesis, The God Killer looked up into the blue sky. Trouble would come again. He and Elli would meet it head on but for now there wasn't a cloud to be seen. He, Elorandil and Boswell had a long ride ahead. He'd watch all their backs. That was a soldier's job.

Epilogue

"….and that's how I came to meet the Boss." Elorandil concluded. "He saved my life, saved my soul and gave me this." Her hand patted the black shark skin scabbard at her waist. "I've carried it day and night ever since. It has never failed me. Neither has he." She looked kindly at the renart who's eyes were huge as she listened to the rogue's tale. "He won't fail you either Sister. Ever."

Mellicent's mouth opened and she gasped. "One naked man...My Lord...faced down an entire FAMILIA?!" she squeaked.

The elf gave her a tremendous smile. "Ohhhhh YEAH! He did! And let me tell you, if you haven't already noticed, that old man is HUN..." Both women dissolved in golden laughter.

End

Notes:

Rood-A medieval unit of measure.

Pilaster-Masonry construction used to brace tall walls of a fortress against collapse. Usually found on the exterior but may also be found as interior bracing against attack by war machines.

Harlequin-A reference to Goddess Nemesis' dress which is vertically divided into black and white sides. Also a type of heraldic shield divisions in the same colors.

Narked – Criminal slang term for informing the authorities.

I.O.U.- Abbreviation for "I Owe You". Slang term for a debt owed.

Juggernaut-Mythical earth monster in the Dungeon Oratorio universe. One of the three "Great Quests." Baited by Set into destroying Thorson's home city of Trondhei.


End file.
